


Taking care of tired Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Foot Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne is tired after work and the reader gives her a foot massage.





	

Undyne staggers in with a loud groan, doesn't respond to your smile. She looks beat; her ears are drooping, eye's half-closed, sleepy.

"Rough day?" you ask. She grunts an affirmative, lets her bag fall, collapses into bed next to you. You put your book aside and pull her in; she barely moves, rolls onto her side. She's already closed her eyes, might as well be asleep if she weren't breathing regularly enough.

When Undyne is tired her voice gets softer, cuddlier, like a kitten rather than its normal lion-growl. She murmurs something and you lean closer to try and hear her, but when you get your face right next to hers instead she just leans in and kisses you and you realize that was her plan all along. Her eye cracks open and she smiles at you and it's like the sun peeking around a thick mat of clouds, and you can't help but smile back at her.

"How was the gym?" you ask, and she stretches, scrunches up her face.

"It was nice. I went pretty hard and I feel good, but I'm tired as hell. My feet are killing me," she grumbles, reaching down and unlacing her shoes. Soon she's kicked them off and she's running her bare feet across the sheets. "Mmm," she purrs. "Feels nice."

"Want a foot massage?" you ask. Her face lights up and she grins.

"Yes, please!"

You run your hands over her feet, pressing in along her soles and her arches and her eyes roll back and she grins lazily.

"Wow," she mutters, "that feels great..."

You laugh.

"If you could see your face right now -"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snaps, looking down at you sharply.

"Nothing," you say innocently, kissing the top of her ankle. This seems to placate her and she leans back again. Your hands dart over her feet and Undyne starts to breathe slowly and deeply. You keep going and soon enough you notice her biting her lip. You raise an eyebrow and slowly trail one hand up the inside of her leg. You get up to her knee before her eye flicks open and focuses on you. Rather than glaring she looks rather flustered and starts to say something, then looks away, bites her lip harder. You're grinning so hard your cheeks are starting to hurt, and you creep up closer, run your hand up her inner thigh. Undyne throws her head back and her hair sprays out behind her on the pillow like a wash of bright-red sea. She looks down, sees you looking at her, blushes even harder.

She reaches down, grabs your chin, pulls you close to her. As you kiss she wraps her legs around you, wraps her arms around you, tries to get as close to you as possible. When she finally pulls away from your lips she licks her lips, gives you a sultry look.

"All of a sudden," she whispers, voice throaty with desire, "I find I'm not so tired any more."

"What should we do about that?" you ask, sliding a hand up her shirt and cupping her breast. She arches her back and presses herself further against your hand, and you can feel her nipple stiffening within seconds.

"Fuhuhuhu!" she giggles. She leans in close to your ear and licks around the outside, then murmurs, "I think we should do anything you want~"

She breaks off from you, reaches down, slides your shorts aside. She glances down and you can see her pupil dilate. "But first -" she begins, but then her mouth is too full to finish her sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the consequences of just writing requests is that sometimes people want you to write fetish stuff. I know some people typically just say no to these things but my attitude has always been that if I can figure out a way to do it tastefully, I'll write anything. In this case, it was a foot fetish fic. I tried to keep it very tame, and I had a little difficulty writing the actual massage part because I don't have a foot fetish and I don't really know how to write about feet attractively, but I made an effort, and I think the guy who requested it was just happy to get something that focused on Undyne's feet, no matter how tame it was.


End file.
